quid postea?
by Ira's sorrow
Summary: this is my version of what happens after Chihiro returns. please read and reveiw, I'm still geting over writers block and feed back really helps. rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: yeah I totally own- **gets bitten by coyote **HELP I'M GOING TO BE EATEN! **is swallowed **mmmfp! i doo meqiruf ANYHDJAKUY! **coyote pukes **yeah I lied, I don't own anything

A/N wow a near death experience in the first two lines, maybe I have let bubbles write the disclaimer. Anyway, as you probably know I'm having some trouble with writer's block. To help this story keep going I've enlisted the help of my two sues.

Yuki: hi guys, I'm so glad you clicked on this story If you don't want to read all about me and my awesome friends you should skip this author's note, don't worry It won't hurt my feelings at all!

Misora: ...ano... I..

Yuki: misora's really shy, but it's not her fault she has a dark and sad past. what she means to say it that she's thrilled that you're still reading.

author: guys you can talk about yourselves later they still haven't met bubbles

Misora (talking really quietly): I'm really sorry, yuki and I didn't mean to take up so much space.

Yuki: look what you've done author, you made Misora cry!

Taka Moja: calm down

Yuki: you betrayer of sues, how dare you show your face here after you dared to rework yourself! you must die

author: um Moja why are you here? I didn't write you in.

Taka Moja: minutes ago, but not many

Yuki:Nooooooo! not Homestuck!

Taka Moja: Fine I'll delete that, just shut up

author: you can't delete that, you can delete nothing

Yuki:!

Misora: ...

Taka Moja: what I was trying to say was that you opened a door through which all the stories you have ever written can get in to this fanfiction!

Misora: but that means...

Taka Moja: yes even Shinta, our greatest enemy, and all of her horrible group can get back in!

Yuki: uhh guys, who is Shinta?

Author: she is the end of all good writing.

Misora: If the other characters can't keep her out, this story will be destroyed!

Jes: since when does misora have exclamation points?

Windy Day: I don't think she's shy anymore.

Yuki: why are characters from potential love songs here, that stories is only a few pages long?

Author: because potential love songs is probably the best story I have come up with, If I had more characters like Win and Adi, Shinta would have been defeated long ago!

Train: everyone shut up, lets get some writing done!

the day after Chihiro returned from the other side of the river she learned that she and her parents had been missing for a month and that she was starting school late. When she returned to her new home she set out to explore the surrounding woods. After a ten minute walk through trees that seemed to get larger and larger she came upon a pond buried in the dense trees. it was there that Chihiro learned to swim in the hours after school and on the she also discovered that she loved being in the water because when she swam she was no longer clumsy. In 7th grade she joined her school's swim time. she didn't like the chlorinated water as much as the water in the woods but she loved having an excuse to swim nearly every day. by 8th grade she had made many friends through the swim team after a successful swim meet they all went out and streaked their hair blue. At her friends urging she began to wear lip gloss and mascara. puberty snuck up on her and she began to grow taller and people and stopped teasing her about being a late bloomer. By then she had all but forgotten about her spiriting away years earlier and at the beginning of the summer before 9th grade she expected nothing unusual.

"I'm getting a boyfriend this summer, just you watch!" Chihiro mouthed to her friend, Nanami as she passed her under water. the last day of school had just ended and she and her friends had taken advantage of the empty pool. Nanami's eyes widened under her purple tinted goggles and Chihiro swam away, grinning. behind her Nanami's head broke through the water

"who?" she called to Chihiro, who heard her and kicked her way up to the surface.

"I don't know, maybe that hot transfer student" Chihiro replied shrugging as best she could while treading water

" you've done nothing but talk about him all year" Miyuu said, coming up next to Chihiro

"I think it's true love" Kaoru muttered from across the pool. Chihiro heard her, blushed and dived again.

A/N I'm having trouble writing as usual sorry about the shortness of this chapter. All the characters in the first A/N are real characters from books I have written except for Yuki, Misora and Bubbles of course. now I have to get this published before all my characters get back.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: well- no bubbles get away from the keyboard!

that evening Chihiro set out into the woods intending to visit the pond for the first time in around a year and a half. She couldn't have said why she had stopped going to the place she considered her secret pond or why she searched for it then. sitting at dinner with her parents she had remembered the pond and felt suddenly overwhelmed by the noise of everyday life. She'd excused herself saying she was going to bed and waited till her parents thought she was asleep to sneak out.

The woods were well lit by the moon but as she got deeper into them the branches began to block out it's light. Chihiro peered nervously into the dark hoping she hadn't forgotten the path. finally she emerged onto the shore of pond. the light was stronger there and if you were to half close your eyes it almost seemed like the light was pouring from the water itself. happy that she'd worn her bathing suit under her cloths, Chihiro left her cloths and shoes on the bank and waded in. the pond was surprisingly deep considering it was a hollow carved into the bedrock by the trickling spring on one side of the pool on the other side there was a dry stream bed just above the level of the water were that resembled a spill way, If chihiro had been a poet she might have called the pool a reservoir of memories

Pebbles sifted under Chihiro's feet as she moved deeper, she was only about two feet from the bank and the water was already up to her waist. she dived and came up in the middle of the pond. To Chihiro the pool was heaven, It was very large for a pond in feed by a such a tiny spring, almost 30 feet across, the water was clean and cold though heat it had acquired from sunlight during the day still lingered in the water and last but certainly not least it was always deserted, It seemed no one had found this treasure hidden in the woods but Chihiro.

The pool was probably the wildest place she had ever been especially at night. She wasn't someone who liked the wilderness and usually being deep in the woods at night all alone would have freaked her out but being in the water always made Chihiro feel safe. Being able to be graceful made her feel invincible, that was the heart of her love for swimming.

Chihiro dived again. She kicked downward and snaked along almost touching the bottom. finally she broke the still surface of the water, gasping for breath. that was the one problem with swiming you always ran out of breath. If Chihiro was ever offered three wishes the first one would be the ability to breath under water. Chihiro smiled to herself, when was the last time she had thought about what her three wishes would be? Suddenly she was heat with of a wave of nostalgia, pain and a sense that she had forgotten what she wanted most. Chihiro dove, trying to escape from the inexplicable feeling. _It almost exactly like the feeling you getwhen you walk into a room then forget why you went in the, _Chihiro thought coming up again and taking a long shaky breath, _but there's longing too as if whatever you forgot was painful. _As soon as her head was back under water the feeling returned, only this time it was milder and it lasted longer, Chihiro still felt it when she walked home and climbed in through her window. It remained while she lay in bed falling asleep no matter how much she tried to cheer herself up. It was still there in the morning the the sunlight did something to chase it away.

A/N:

Tsubake:thanks for reading!

Yuki: sue sister!

author: you are a sue, tsubaki but you're not supposed to be one, rework your self at once.

Yuki: don't listen to her, you're a great character! **pulls tsubake away**

(they love each other so much because they both have peacock blue hair)


End file.
